Even When We're Parted By Death, I'll Still Love You
by The Xatu Ghostshipper
Summary: It has been two years since the death of Terrakion and Keldeo. Virizion has a wish to full fill and when Cobalion sits on a possible death bed will Virizion tell Cobalion how she feels?


Me: Ok here is the newest story enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me... Don't... Own...Pokemon...Plot...feelings...and song are mine

Chapter 1 Broken by Death

_Every where I look_

_ I feel out of place_

_ Cause all I see is broken shards_

_ Of what we used to be_

(Virizion's P.O.V.)

Today felt like it was on that painful day when I was told that Keldeo had died in battle.

_**Flashback to two years ago...**_

"Virizion! Cobalion! Wait up!", our ox-like friend called out to us. We were heading home when we heard Terrakion coming. "It's Keldeo...he's dead.", our friend said crying as he was suddenly attacked by a group of Zangoose. We fought them off mostly until they retreated. "You ok Terra?", I heard Cobalion ask the wounded dual-type. "Yeah... I'm ok...thanks.", he said as he continued, "Virizi can I talk to you alone for a minute, please?" I nodded as Cobalion moved out of earshot. "What is it Terra?", I ask him. " I know... Agchk agchk... you like Cobalion.., do me a favor... for my dying wish... tell him that you love him.", he says. " Ok I will do it.", I say as he takes his last ragged breath.

_**End of flashback...**_

_It hurts to know_

_That we're drifting away_

_Because of these broken memories_

_These painful shards_

I have caught myself singing "_Broken Shards_" by Uko Sa'hiehia, a current famous singer traveling the Unova region, of course naturally it fits my mood I've been in.

_It's so hard to look around anymore_

_Because I see them every where I look_

_I see the broken shards_

_We aren't the family we used to be_

"Hey Mel.", I say to the Melody Pokemon. She looks at me and says, "Hey there Virizi! Have you seen Kyruem any?" I shake my head and say, "No I haven't. Have you checked Giant Chasm yet?"

_All because of change_

_But it hurts to look at us anymore_

_Shards have broken us apart_

_I try to fix it by being the glue_

"Yes I have and he isn't there.", she says. "Well... let me think... Oh! He might be trying to cheer up Zekrom at Dragon Spiral Tower!", I say. "Oh! I haven't checked there yet! Oh and I seen Cobalion at Keldeo's and Terrakion's graves.", Meloetta says to me as she speeds off.

_But it doesn't seem to do the trick_

_I try to pick up these fragments_

_These broken shards_

_But they cut me and I bleed_

"Cobalion! You here?", I ask aloud. "Yeah, I'm here.", he replies solemnly. I got to do it, I think to myself. "Cobalion... I need to tell you something.", I tell him.

_I can't control these tears_

_I let them hit down on these_

_Bloodied broken shards_

_Of what we used to be_

"What is it Virizi?", he asks me. "Well its just that I wanted to tell you...", I start to say but just then we were ambushed by a group of Gengars. "Cobalion!", I yelled as I used Giga Drain taking out the majority of them. When it was finished they Gengars retreated into the shadows, I immediately rushed to Cobalion's side."Cobali...you...ok?", I asked him. "What was you saying?", he smiled weakly. " I love you, Cobali. I love you, always have. Now Terrakion's final wish is complete.", I tell him.

_Oh what happened to us_

_Where is the love that held us together_

_All we are is just broken shards_

_A broken dream that used that used to be_

_I leave and she left_

_You and him drifted_

_While the rest tried to keep it together_

_I don't know what happened to that one_

_We were at one point of time_

_But now we're just_

_Broken shards_

_Of whaat we used to be_

I sped off to the Hall and had Cresselia help him to get better so I sang the last chorus of, "Broken Shards".

"_Love held us close_

_Loneliness and Longing_

_Broke us into pieces_

_So now all thats left is_

_Broken Shards_"

I sang the last verse as I heard a door open and close shut. "Virizi, believe it or not I love you too.", Cobalion says as I kiss him.

_Broken Shards and Broken Dreams_

_Thats all thats left is_

_Broken Shards and Broken Dreams..._

Me: End! That is all. Review. No flames please!


End file.
